The Resurrection of Gamers
by Wolfy Loveland
Summary: Eight years, eight long years of peace and the promise of silence. That's what he had hoped for, but five minutes can change anything...


**The Resurrection of Gamers**

**Prologue**

Austin and Samantha, his daughter, had been living happily for the past eight years after Kelly's death. Samantha had just discovered her powers and Austin was patiently teaching her how to use them. Even though eight years had passed, Austin had stopped aging with the help of his powers, which sustained him. Samantha loved her father; he was always happy and was always there to comfort her.

Sometimes, during the night, Samantha would practice using her powers. She knew her powers could raise the dead, but she thought that no one was buried nearby. What she didn't know was that Austin's friends were buried in a small cemetery behind their house. Austin had collected them and given them a proper burial. Samantha was using her powers to make a stuffed teddy bear dance when a bolt of Element 115 shot out of her hand by accident, striking the ground outside her window. She grabbed her teddy bear and peered out the window…

**Resurrection**

Austin was in bed asleep when he heard Samantha scream. He launched himself out of bed as an explosion rocked the house. He ran into her room to find the wall blown open and a group of people surrounding her. "Get away from her!" yelled Austin. The group turned and he grew pale. It was his friends! All of them had the glow of Element 115 around them. Dusty had an eerie smile on his face "Hello there Austin, remember us? The friends you killed!"

They combined their strength and sent out a wave of energy and it slammed into him, sending him into the wall. Dusty towered over Austin, who quietly asked. "Why are you doing this? I couldn't control myself!" Dusty snarled and kicked him in the teeth. "It doesn't matter anymore, we're taking Samantha from you. Goodbye Austin." Rachael grabbed Samantha as Dusty opened a portal. Austin watched them all step through, frozen in place as his emotions raged. As the portal began to close, Austin snapped out of it and rushed through the portal…

**Nacht Der Untoten/The Fight Begins**

Austin landed on top of the building in Nacht Der Untoten. The submarine that they had used to get here last time was still out in the fog. Austin tensed and spun around as he felt someone's presence. A zombie lunged at Austin, but he punched it once and it crumpled to the ground. Suddenly a swarm of zombies rushed through the doorway at him. Austin backed up until he was perched on the ledge, watching the zombies slam into an invisible wall. "Neat trick, but that won't work on me." Austin turned around and crouched, looking down at the figure standing below him. The light hit his face and Austin recognized him as Christian.

"I know. I won't enjoy this, but I will get Samantha back from you." Christian laughed and he closed his eyes for a split-second, and when he opened them again he went wide-eyed. Austin had elbow-dropped from the ledge, smashing his elbow into Christian's face. He slammed Christian into the ground, but Christian kicked him through the building. Christian went after him, but Austin was prepared for him.

Austin hit him dead in the chest with a bolt of 115, sending him back into the building. Austin teleported over to the sub and lifted it with his powers. Before Christian could move, Austin slammed the sub down on him. The entire building collapsed on top of him. Christian climbed out of the rubble, but fell to his knees. He was too weak to defend himself as Austin placed his hand on top of Christian's head. "Some people don't deserve a second chance." Said Austin before he began absorbing the Element 115 that was in Christian's body. His heart skipped a beat as Christian's lifeless body fell to the ground. A portal appeared in front of Austin and he stepped through it…

**Verruckt/Psychotic Warfare**

Austin landed beside the fountain in the middle of Verruckt, surrounded by zombies! They all lunged at him, and he went down as Justin watched from his place inside the east wing of the building. A light shone from beneath the zombies before they exploded into red mist. Austin stood up and brushed bits of zombie off of him. "You're quite powerful Austin, but too bad your mind is so weak." Austin heard Justin, but he couldn't see him. "Justin, come out and fight me!"

Justin laughed, and when he laughed, Austin's vision was filled with an image of him being torn apart by zombies. When the image appeared, a searing pain shot through his entire body. Once Justin stopped laughing, the pain stopped. Suddenly another image appeared, and once Justin started laughing, the pain came back twice as bad. Austin blacked out for a second from the pain, but snapped back to reality when Justin laughed louder and the pain got worse. "STOP LAUGHING!" yelled Austin before launching a bolt of 115 at the wall he thought Justin was hiding behind, but the wall crumpled and he discovered Justin wasn't there.

Justin's laughing grew louder and louder, and the pain grew worse. Austin saw spots as the pain began overwhelming him. Images continuously flashed through his mind and he finally snapped. Austin spun around and launched bolts of 115 in a semi-circle, leveling the entire section of the building. As that section of the building collapsed, Justin was hiding on the first floor of the east wing. He was crouching next to the wall when suddenly Austin smashed through it, grabbing Justin by the neck and throwing him into the courtyard.

He smashed into the fountain and Austin grabbed him by the face, already absorbing the Element 115 in Justin's body. Justin laughed, but Austin slammed him into the wall and cut him off. Austin growled one last thing to Justin. "Welcome to oblivion!"" He absorbed the last of the Element 115 in Justin's body and dropped his lifeless corpse as a portal opened for him. He went to the portal and suddenly he black out, falling into the portal…

**Shi No Numa/Brains, or Brawn?**

Austin woke up in Shi No Numa, floating on his back in the swampy water. "Oh look, you finally woke up." Austin stood up and turned to see Rachael sitting on top of the Element 115 meteor. Austin glanced around but saw no zombies. "Don't worry, it's just me and you. I've absorbed all of the Element 115 in this meteor and now I'm strong enough to kill you myself." Rachael threw out her arm and a bolt of 115 hit Austin in the chest. The bolt sent him flying backwards and he crashed into the Storage hut. Rachael walked over, but he hit her with his own bolt of 115 and she stumbled backwards.

He jumped at her, kicking her in the face. Once she clutched at her face, he grabbed her and threw her at the main building. He grinned happily for a second before a bolt hit his chest, burning his skin with its energy. He dodged her second bolt, which flew a good distance before leveling Fishing Hut. When she saw that he dodged, she got angry and launched bolt after bolt at him. He managed to dodge them and used his powers to throw the meteor at Rachael. It struck her and she plowed through the main building.

She came out the other side of the building and slid to a stop underneath the Flogger, trying to push the meteor off of her. Austin pushed the meteor to the side and turned on the Flogger. Rachael shielded herself with her powers, but Austin started absorbing the Element 115 in her body. The Flogger got closer and closer until, finally, Austin absorbed all of the 115 in her body and her shield dropped. The Flogger tore her to pieces within seconds. A portal opened up, but before Austin could move, his heart started beating erratically and pain shot through him. He heard Rachael's voice, along with Christian and Justin's, say. "The more energy you collect, the more your heart will give out on you." Austin ignored them and stepped through the portal…

**Der Riese/Doctor's Orders**

Austin stepped on to the teleporter pad of Der Riese, and he knew something was wrong. The whole facility was clean, as if it had been sterilized. "Do you like what I've done with the place? Maxis could never have hoped for such a sterile environment." Austin turned around to see Rebecca standing behind him. She had a smile on her face and for a second Austin thought she wasn't going to fight him.

He was wrong. Rebecca punched him and he flew into the air, smashing into the clock. She teleported beside him and smashed her knee into his stomach, causing him to cough up blood. He fell to the ground and coughed up even more blood, noticing it had a faint glow to it. "I'll never know how you made it this far, you're so weak!" She went to kick him but he teleported behind her. He elbowed her in the back, then spun and kicked her into the pack-a-punch machine. He tried to close the door, but she got out and shut HIM inside!

She sealed the door and cut the power, trapping him inside. She laughed and peered into the darkened machine. "It won't be much longer until Dusty convinced your little girl to join us." Suddenly it felt as if the air was being sucked from her lungs. She watched as Element 115 seeped from her body and into the pack-a-punch machine. Austin pulled his arm back and punched the door. His fist went through the door and into Rebecca's stomach. He absorbed the Element 115 in her body and suddenly yanked her towards him, breaking her back as she busted down the door. The last thing she saw was Austin snarling. "I'll be taking my daughter back." He dropped her corpse and stepped through the next portal…

**Kino Der Toten/Battle of The Minds (Part 1)**

Austin stepped on to the small teleporter pad and immediately ducked as a bullet whizzed by. Austin looked at the top of the stairs, where Stephen was standing with a Kar98K. "You're lucky, that was my last bullet." Stephen dropped his rifle and reached for the pistol on his hip. Austin shot a bolt of 115 at Stephen, sending him through the wall. Austin stood there in shock. The bolt hadn't been its normal blue color; it had been a gray color.

Rebecca's voice whispered, "You have become stronger, but it comes at a price. The more energy you absorb, the sooner you'll die." Austin did his best to ignore her and the others as he broke through the doors to the theater. Stephen was waiting for him on the stage, firing his entire magazine at Austin. Austin ducked behind a row of seats, peeking over them once the gunfire stopped. Stephen dropped his pistol and retreated through a portal, followed by Austin…

**Five/Battle of The Minds (Part 2)**

Austin came out on the other side of the portal standing in the middle of the labs. Before he could react, he was hit over the head with an operating table and was knocked out. Austin woke up to find himself, ironically, tied to the same operating table he had been knocked out with. "I heard that you absorbed our friends into you, so I'm sorry that I can't fight you myself." Zombies crowded around Austin and grabbed at him.

Stephen watched the zombies disintegrate and Austin broke free of the table. Stephen backed away, but Austin was faster and uppercut him. Stephen crashed through the ceiling and into the control room. Austin grabbed him and bashed his face into one of the consoles, leaving shards of metal in his face. He continued to bash Stephen's face into the console until it was covered in Stephen's blood, and Stephen's face was barely recognizable. Stephen was breathing heavily as Austin lifted him up. "Time to join the others." Said Austin before he absorbed all of the 115 in Stephen's body and let him drop to the floor as another portal opened and Austin went through it…

**Ascension/Flash of Light (Part 1)**

Austin landed on a moon lander as it drifted around Ascension, not landing anywhere but just floating around in the air. A whistling sound was heard and a moon lander flew at him. Austin dove off of his moon lander and the two landers collided, falling to the ground with a crash. Austin grabbed on to the side of the missile silo. "Nice catch Austin, I always knew you'd make it this far. You might even make it to Dusty, if I let you live that is." Chris was standing on air above Austin, with an eerie smile on his face. "Oh no, you're not stopping me now.

Only Dusty is in my way." Said Austin as he rose up to face Chris. "You act like I'm already dead Austin." "Because you are!" Austin grabbed Chris and threw him to the ground, dropping down and smashing his knee into his face. Chris punched Austin and he flew backwards, slamming into the missile that was standing up, barely held up by its supports. Austin disappeared for a moment and Chris looked around.

"Come on out Austin, it won't hurt to die, I promise." Suddenly Austin appeared behind him and hit him as hard as he could with a pipe, sending him down to the ground. Chris rolled out of the way just as a moon lander slammed into the spot he had been occupying. "I know how much it hurts to die, and how much more it hurts to come back!" said Austin as he threw moon lander after moon lander at Chris. Chris threw open a portal and ran for it, but Austin was ready for him. Austin used his powers to rip off the supports and threw the missile at Chris. Chris threw up a shield around himself and the missile still hit, sending him through the portal as Austin followed…

**Call of the Dead/Flash of Light (Part 2)**

The impact of the missile sent Chris deep into the water surrounding the cargo ship, diving deep after escaping the missile. Once Chris knew the missile wasn't going to explode, he swam to the surface. Unfortunately Austin chose that moment to hit the missile with a bolt of 115, causing it to explode right next to Chris. The explosion sent Chris flying, hitting the side of the ship and falling back into the water. As he floated in the water, dazed, he heard a noise of metal on metal. Chris vaguely saw something floating above him and recognized it as the cargo ship! Austin slammed the cargo ship down on top of Chris, and then threw it to the side as he stood on the water. He grabbed Chris and said, "Say hi to the others." Before holding Chris underwater and absorbing the 115 from his body. He left the corpse floating in the ocean before stepping through the portal that opened for him…

**Shangri-La/The End Is Near**

Austin stood at the bottom of the stone temple and looked around, watching birds fly above. "Beautiful, I know. Shame you're going to die before you really admire the place." Said Dusty from his seat on top of the temple steps. There was a throne at the top, and he rose from it before beginning to walk down the steps towards Austin. "Dusty, where is Samantha?" Dusty smiled and pointed behind him at the throne, where Samantha was lying unconscious on the ground.

"She's fine; she's just sleeping off the effects of the Element 115 that we poured into her." The smile disappeared from Dusty's face as Austin launched at him, decking him instantly. Dusty used both legs to kick Austin over him and causing him to crash into the top of the temple. As stones rained down, Austin slid down the steps and smashed his feet into Dusty's face. Dusty stumbled backwards, but quickly brought his elbow into Austin's ribs, cracking two of them before Austin threw him down the steps.

Austin ripped the throne from the temple and threw it at Dusty, who blew it to pieces with a bolt of 115. As the dust covered them both, Dusty scooped up Samantha and ran through a portal into the next area. Once the dust settled, Austin saw they had gone through the portal and chased after them…

**Moon/The End Is Near (Part 2)**

Dusty had barely set Samantha down in a crater before Austin tackled him into one of the facilities. "You have nowhere to run now Dusty!" yelled Austin before smashing him face first into an excavator. Samantha groaned and Austin glanced at her, his paternal side taking over. Dusty took that moment to gather his energy and punch Austin in the chin, sending him rocketing into one of the small tunnels.

Dusty threw the excavator after him and the tunnel collapsed around him, trapping him inside. Dusty limped back to Samantha as she woke up, looking at him. "Good, you're awake, help me-" Suddenly a bolt of 115 shot out from Samantha's hand, striking Dusty in the head. He shuddered and his head exploded, his headless corpse falling in a heap on the ground. Samantha stood up an opened a portal, stepping through it as Austin dug himself out of the rubble, seeing Samantha disappear into the portal. Austin stepped over Dusty's body after absorbing the left-over 115, and dove into the portal after Samantha…

**Earth/Blood is Thicker Than Water**

As Austin stepped out of the portal, he could hear his friends calling to him, Dusty's voice rising above the rest. "Join us Austin, it won't take much, just let go." Austin mentally yelled. "Shut up! I won't leave without her!" He found himself standing outside of his house, and Samantha was sitting on the front steps watching him. "Samantha, are you OK?" asked Austin as he knelt in front of her.

She pulled back her arm and slugged Austin, knocking him to the ground. "Oh I'm perfectly fine Daddy." She stood up and walked slowly to him. Dusty's voice whispered out again. "She's become like us; she will never listen to you." Austin ignored him and stood up, but Samantha sent him flying with a bolt of 115. He smashed into a tree and she stood beside him as he struggled to stand up. He managed to get up but she quickly kicked him in the knee, then the chin as he fell. Each time she hit him, one of his friends would call out.

"Let go Austin, come to us." She swung one more time at him and he grabbed her arm, twisting it far enough to make her fall to her knees. He set his hand on her head and began absorbing the Element 115 inside of her. As he did so, she began to shudder and suddenly said. "Daddy? What's going on?" Austin smiled weakly and said. "I'm going away now Samantha, I want you to promise me you'll behave yourself whoever takes you in." Samantha looked up into his eyes, which were turning gray.

"What do you mean Daddy?" Austin fell to his knees and quietly said. "I love you Samantha." Austin's body began to turn to stone as the Element 115 in his body began to flow in place of his blood. Samantha backed away as he smiled, saying one last thing. "I promise I'll see you again." Then he completely turned to stone…

**Epilogue**

Samantha was found a few hours after Austin turned to stone, lying in front of him crying her eyes out. She was taken to a foster home and was soon adopted by a family who raised her just as Austin would have. As for Austin, they tried to move him, but it was as if he weighed a million tons. No matter what they tried to move him with, they failed to even budge him.

They left him there and erected a plaque that said "Here stands Austin, a kind man who always thought of others before himself." As Samantha grew up she returned to her home every year, putting flowers in front of Austin. Eventually she got married and had kids, whom she brought to see their grandfather every year. She had twins, a boy named Tony, and a girl named Lauren. When they became teenagers, she helped them harness their powers just like Austin had done for her. What she didn't know was that Austin hadn't died, he had only gone into an extremely deep sleep…


End file.
